Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS048
Treść Piękne słońce zajaśniało dziś nad miastem Olivine, w którym dzisiaj odbywają się pokazy pokemon. To wielkie wydarzenie przyciągnęło do niego tysiące fanów pokazów, którzy obejrzą je na wspaniałej wodnej arenie na wybrzeżu Morza. Całe Olivine żyło dzisiaj jedynie pokazami. - Cole, Lyra, wstawajcie! - krzyknął podekscytowany Lucas, który już ubrany stał nad ich łóżkami. - Która godzina? - zapytała Lyra - Po siódmej! - rzekł uśmiechnięty Lucas. - O nieeeee... Pokazy są dopiero o drugiej! - krzyknęła zdezorientowana po czym wtuliła się w poduszkę. - Wszyscy już wstali, tylko wy lenie wciąż śpicie! - krzyknął Lucas po czym wyszedł z pokoju. W holu przywitali go Toby, Zack, Jun i Archie. Cole i Lyra nie zamierzali jeszcze zaszczycić wszystkich swoją obecnością. Przegapili jednak pewne spotkanie. - To Damian był tutaj?! - krzyknął smutny Cole - Był, ale was nie było. Musiał uciekać, bo razem z mamą przyjechał na pokazy i musi zająć się, bo jest pełna dezorganizacja na tych pokazach i Karen nie otrzymała garderoby. - rzekł Zack - Ehhhh... zostało godzinę do pokazów, może na pokazach się z nim zobaczymy - powiedział Cole. Całą grupą wyszli z Centrum Pokemon i udali się na halę pokazową. Morze podobało się każdemu. Marzyli, aby tylko wejść do wody i siedzieć tam cały dzień. Czekała ich jednak zacięta rywalizacja. - To znowu... dwuwalki - rzekł Lucas, gdy zobaczył przy wejściu przypomnienie dla koordynatorów. Nic o tym nie wiedział, a pozostali wyglądali, jakby od początku o tym wiedzieli. Rozdzielili się przy szatni, życzyli wszystkim powodzenia i Cole, Lyra, Zack i Toby weszli na trybuny, a Archie, Jun i Lucas powędrowali w stronę szatni. - Volt! - krzyknął Lucas, kiedy weszli do szatni - Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz na tych pokazach. - Szczerze mówiąc, to ja też nie wiedziałem - odrzekł Volt. - Drew... co słychać? - zapytał Lucas, gdy zobaczył swojego rywala. - Leci do przodu... i ty też dzisiaj polecisz - rzekł Drew, po czym odszedł. Jun i Archie byli zaskoczeni jak ktoś może być taki arogancki. Przebrali się w stroje i udali na halę, gdzie już stała Karen. - Witajcie wszyscy zgromadzeni na dzisiejszych, jakże wyjątkowy, pokazach w Olivine! - krzyknęła Karen. - Dlaczego wyjątkowych? Teraz taka mała ciekawostka historyczna, ostatnie pokazy w Olivine odbyły się 48 lat temu, lecz od dziś tradycja kultywowania pokazów w Olivine powróci! Przedstawiam Jury - Pan Contesta, Pan Sukizo, Siostra Joy oraz dwóch gości specjalnych! Pierwszą powitajmy Misty - liderkę sali w Azurii w Kanto. Misty jest bardzo związana z naszym Olivine, ponieważ stąd pochodzą jej rodzice. Nastomiast naszym drugim gościem specjalnym jest liderka okolicznej sali - Jasmine! - nastąpiła burza oklasków. - A więc, nie przedłużajmy! Zapraszamy na scenę pierwszych koordynatorów! Dzisiejsza formuła pokazów jest nieco inna. Do następnej rundy przejdą ci koordynatorzy, którzy wykonają ładniejszy apel od swojego przeciwnika. Jest tak ze względu na to, iż do pokazów zgłosiło się 32 koordynatorów. Dopiero w tej szesnastki wybierzemy szczęśliwą ósemkę, która przejdzie do rundy drugiej! Zaczynajmy! Volt, Gabriela, zapraszamy! - Kabutops, Umbreon pokażcie się! - krzyknął Volt. Najwyraźniej jego Kabuto ewoluował. Gabriela wybrała Bellossom oraz Growlithe. - Umbreon, kule cienia! Kabutops siekanie! - krzyknął Volt. Kule cienia zostały wystrzelone do góry i zaczęły spadać na Kabutopsa, który rozbijał je na drobny pył, dzięki czemu parasol z pyłu opadł na Kabuptosa. - Kabutops Skałołamacz, Umbreon stalowy ogon! - efekt był podobny, jednak teraz rozbijane na pół skały tworzyły wspaniałe kręgi w basenie, który był na środku pola bitwy. Ostatecznie Umbreon użył atrakcji, a Kabutops używał w tym samym momencie armatki wodnej. Lśniący wir powstały z tego połączenia zanurzył się w wodzie chwilowo zmieniając jej kolor na różowy. Bellossom i Growlithe nie byli jednak tak dobrym połączeniem jak pokemony Volta i co chwila kombinacja im nie wychodziła. Z tej pary przeszedł oczywiście Volt. - Następnie zapraszamy Jun i Gilberta! - krzyknęła Karen. Gilbert używał Gloom i Squirtle, natomiast Jun wybrała Espeona i Umbreona. To już drugi Umbreon na dzisiejszych pokazach. - Espeon, psychopromień, Umbreon kule cienia! - psychopromień wystrzelony przed kulami cienia leniwie kręcił spirale, natomiast kule cienia połączyły się z nim i orbitowały dzięki jego oddziaływaniu. - A teraz stalowy ogon! Obydwoje! - poprzednia kombinacja została rozbita przez stalowy ogon, a pył wzbił się w powietrze. - A teraz szybki atak! - ataki sprawiły, że pył zaczął kreślić smugi w powietrzu, migocząc w wodzie do której opadł. Gilbert i jego Gloom i Squirtle starali poradzić sobie z dzikimi pnączami, jednak ten efekt nie zadowolił takiej liczby osób jak u Jun. Jako kolejny do występu przygotował się Archie. Jego przeciwnikiem miał być Drew. - Jynx, Sunflora naprzód! - krzyknął Drew. Objawił, że posiada Jynx. - Drew ma nowego pokemona? - zapytał Volt Lucasa w szatni gdy oglądali występ Archiego i Drew'a. - Niee... według mnie nie. Na moich i jego pierwszych pokazach Drew użył Smoochuma do apelu. Najprawdopodobniej ewoluował. - rzekł Lucas zaciekawiony - Czas na pokaz latających robaków! Yanma, Heracross pokażcie się! - krzyknął Archie. - Yanma, antyczna moc! Heracross centro cios! - krzyknął koordynator. Po zderzeniu tych dwóch ataków antyczna moc stworzyła fajerwerki. - Yanma, bomba dźwięku, Heracross hiper promień! - krzyknął Archie. Efekt był taki, że Hiper promień po zderzeniu z bombą dźwięku rozdzielił się na pięć strumieni i zgrabnie ominął Yanmę, a ona jednocześnie wspaniale się prezentowała w spirali stworzonej przez ten atak. W tym samym czasie podczas pokazu Drewa. - Sunflora, ostry liść! Jynx lodowy promień! - ostre liście zostały zamrożone przez lodowy promień i utworzyły wspaniałe lodowe liście. - A teraz Jynx psychiką zatrzymaj je w powietrzu! Ty Sunflora otocz je gwizdem trawy! Jynx, wzbij je wysoko w górę i jak najszybciej użyj pioruna - efekt tej długiej kombinacji był porażający. Elektryczne kulki z ostrym liściem odbijały od siebie promienie tworząc złotą siatkę za Jynxem i Sunflorą, dodatkowo dookoła krążące nutki dodawały temu wszystkiemu uroku. Ostatecznie z tej dwójki do drugiej rundy przeszedł Drew. - Coś mnie ominęło? - zapytał głos zza pleców Cola, Lyry, Zacka i Toby'iego. - Damian! - krzyknęła Lyra. - nie wiedziałam Cię od turnieju dwuwalk w Azalea! Chodź do nas! - krzyknęła Lyra. - Te pokazy są niesamowite. - rzekł Zack - po raz pierwszy je widzę i coraz bardziej się nimi fascynuję. Może kiedyś sam spróbuję wziąć w nich udział - myślał głośno Zack. Powrócili do oglądania pokazów, ponieważ zaczął występować Lucas. Jego przeciwnikiem miała być niejaka Ramona. - Dobrze... nadszedł czas na was Doduo i Smoochum - Hmmm... Lucas po raz pierwszy użył i Doduo i Smoochuma do apelu. Ciekawe co z tego wyniknie - rzekł Archie do naszych bohaterów, ponieważ powrócił już na trybuny. - Charizard i Charizard, pokażcie się! - krzyknęła Ramona. Kilka osób było pod wrażeniem jej dwóch Charizardów. Cole również okazał pewne zainteresowanie tym pokemonem, jednak nie było ono takie duże jak u tej niewielkiej grupki. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że we dwóch wyglądali bardzo groźnie. - A więc, Doduo użyj powietrznego asa! Smoochum a ty zaatakuj lodowym promieniem! - Doduo lecąc w przestworzach uciekał przed goniącym go lodowym promieniem. Smugi powietrza, które za sobą zostawiał były zamrażane przez co na całej sali pokazowej utworzył się skomplikowany i poplątany wzór z lodu. Doduo podleciał pod Smoochuma wziął go na swój grzbiet i poszybował w nim w górę po czym zostawił go na jednej z wypustek, a Smoochum zjechał z niej jak po zjeżdżalni. Wyglądało to bardzo słodko i ujęło wszystkich za serce. Tymczasem Charizardy robiły pokaz tańca z ogniem, jednak przez przypadek, gdy jeden Charizard nadepnął drugiemu na ogon, ten wypuścił zapalone kije, a te upadły na stanowisko Jury i je zapaliły. - Co tu się wyrabia! Nie cierpię ognia! - krzyknęła Jasmine i uciekła. - Golduck naprzód! Armatka wodna! - krzyknęła Misty i ugasiła stanowisko, jednak było ono całe zwęglone. Z tej pary przeszedł oczywiście Lucas. Zaraz po ogłoszeniu wyników nad areną pojawił się czarny helikopter z czerwoną literą R. Większość nie wiedziała co ma robić. Z dwóch lin zjechała dwójka ludzi w białych uniformach. - Te dwie niecnoty to kłopoty. - By uchronić świat od dewastacji - By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy naszej nacji - Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji - By gwiazd dosięgnąć będziemy walczyć - Butch - Cassidy - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań - Zespół R zakończył swoje motto - Zespół R? - powiedziała Jasmine - A co nie znasz nas? - krzyknęła pogardliwie Cassidy. - Zespole R, kope lat! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Czyżbyście zmienili sobie stroje? Nareszcie, tamte się już nieco przepociły nie? - zapytał pogardliwie Cola - Jaki bezczelny smarkacz! - krzyknęła Cassidy. - Już ja cię nauczę szacunku! Magnemite naprzód! Elektryczny szok! - Onix, kamienna lawina! - Wiecie co, może nie tak prędko! - krzyknął Archie - Flareon pokaż się! Ochrona! - atak elektrycznym szokiem odbił się od ochrony Flareona i trafił w nic nie spodziewającego się Doduo. - Doduo, nie!!! - krzyknął Lucas. Elektryczny szok ustał, a Doduo leżał na ziemi. Nagle... wszystkich oślepiło jasne światło... Doduo ewoluuje!!! Tułów się powiększył, wyrosła jeszcze jedna głowa. - To Dodrio! - krzyknął ktoś zza pleców. Cole wyciągnął pokedex. Dodrio - pokemon potrójny ptak. Ewoluuje z Doduo. Wykorzystuje swoje trzy mózgi by wykonać skomplikowane plany. Podczas gdy dwie głowy śpią, jedna z nich mówi, że nie chce zasnąć. - Dodrio jest taki wspaniały! - krzyknął Lucas. Dodrio rzucił się na helikopter. Butch i Cassidy szybko wrócili do środka. Zaczął mocno dziobać w kadłub. Następnie użył nowego ruchu - potrójnego ataku. Atak ten był bardzo silny i dzięki niemu helikopter Zespołu R opadł na ziemię. - Dodrio! Powietrzny as! - krzyknął Lucas. Dodrio uderzył całą siłą w helikopter. Butch i Cassidy wyskoczyli z niego na plecakach odrzutowych i odlecieli w górę krzycząc: Jeszcze się policzymy! - Lucas, gratuluję ewolucji - podeszło całe Jury i gratulowało Lucasowi tak wspaniałego pokemona. Długi dobry humor Lucasa nie trwał długo. Została ogłoszona lista osób, które przeszły do kolejnej rudny. Wśród nich niestety nie było Lucasa. Koordynator usiadł na ławce i ponownie zaczął rozmyślać o swoim apelu. - Co w nim było nie tak? - pytał sam siebie - Lucas, nie myśl, że to twój apel był zły, tylko że po prostu inni mieli może nieco ciekawsze, albo bardziej dopracowane. Postaraj się następnym razem - rzekł Damian do niego, aby go pocieszyć. Przeszli się po mieście i wrócili na halę pokazową. Właśnie rozpoczynał się finał pomiędzy Voltem i Jun. - Zaczynajcie! - krzyknęła Karen - Alakazam, Kabutops pokażcie się! - krzyknął Volt - Lavitar, Espeon naprzód! - krzyknęła Jun. Lavitar był pokemonem, którego jeszcze nie ujawniła przed naszymi bohaterami. - Alakazam, psychopromień, Kabutops armatka wodna! - Espeon, ty również psychorpromień! A ty Lavitar ukryta siła! - krzyknęła Jum. Psychopromień Espeona i Alakazama się zderzyły i zneutralizowały, natomiast armatka wodna trafiła w bezbronnego i nieco niezdarnego Lavitara, który wypuścił dwie kulki ukrytej mocy i rzucił nimi w Kabutopsa, do którego nawet one nie doleciały. - Kabutops siekanie! - Lavitar broń się! Gryzienie! - Lavitar ugrył Kabutopsa w jego kosę, przez co ten zaczął się miotać wściekle, aby go zrzucić. Lavitar upał na ziemię i chwiejąc się podszedł do swojej trenerki i zaczął się tak jakby skarżyć na Kabutopsa. - Lavitar, nie poddawaj się. Tunel! - krzyknęła koordynatorka. Lavitar całkiem zgrabnie podkopywał Kabutopsa tak, że ten był mocno zdezorientowany. W ten czas Espeon oraz Alakazam nacierali na siebie kulami cienia. Jednak w tym starciu to Alakazam dyktował warunki. BUM!!! Ziemia pod Kabutopsem zapadła się, a Kabutops przygniótł całym ciałem Lavitara, który stał się niezdolny do walki. Espeon również miał już dość obrywania kulami cienia i po kilku trafach padł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. Na stanowiskach Jury pojawiły się XXX co oznaczało, że koniec starcia. - Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że prestiżową wstążkę Olivine wygrał Volt!!! - krzyknęła Karen po czym wręczyła koordynatorowi wstążkę. - Dzięki - rzekł Volt po czym promieniście się uśmiechnął do kamer. Nastał wieczór. Wszyscy razem wrócili do centrum pokemon, gdzie zamierzali przespać się przed jutrzejszą walką o odznakę. Czekała ich na razie chwila rozstania z ich przyjaciółmi. - Cole, Lyra, Lucas. Zmierzam do miasta Magohany, gdzie obecnie stacjonuje profesor Oak. Miał być w Olivine, ale dostałem od niego informacjie, że pojechał do Magohany. Mam dla niego ważne informacje, które zdobyłem podczas podróżowania z wami. Zamierzam również zaprezentować mojego Piloswine panu Pryce - liderowi tamtejszej sali - rzekł Toby - To mój dziadek! - krzyknął Damian - Co ty?! Zgrywasz się - powiedział Cole do niego - No co to! Oczywiście, że na serio mówię. Jednak, nie widziałem się z nim od wieków. Ostatnio go widziałem, jak miałem może ze trzy latka... muszę go kiedyś odwiedzić. W końcu potrzebuję jego odznaki! - krzyknął Damian i pokazał im swoje pudełko z odznakami. Cole rozpoznał w nim odznakę Zefiru i Ula. Dodatkowo zauważył, że Damian zdobył wreszcie odznakę Whitney, Morty'iego oraz dwie nieznane Colowi. - Toby? To ty też jesteś trenerem? Nawet nam tego nie powiedziałeś - rzekła Lyra. Toby wyciągnął swoje pudełko na odznaki i pokazał im trzy nieznane im odznaki. - Jeszcze zapewne wiele o mnie nie wiecie. Wyruszam w dalszą podróż. Dziękuję wam za wszystko. Do zobaczenia - powiedział Toby po czym wyszedł z Centrum Pokemon - Ja też lecę - powiedział Zack - wracam do domu na chwilę i wyruszam niedługo w dalszą podróż. Trzymajcie się - powiedział Zack po czym wyszedł za Toby'm. - Hmmm... więc jak za starych dobrych czasów. Znowu podróżujemy razem - powiedział Damian i zakwaterował się w Centrum Pokemon - Jestem ciekaw, jak ci pójdzie jutrzejsza walka z Jasmine. Mam nadzieję, że lepiej niż mi dzisiaj na pokazach. Chociaż, z mojego Dodrio jestem dumny - rzekł Lucas. Nasi bohaterowie właśnie udali się do łóżek aby odpocząć przed jutrzejszym pojedynkiem Cola. O tym już w następnym odcinku nowego sezonu! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Rozpoczynają się pokazy w Olivine ** Okazuje się, że ostatnie pokazy w Olivine odbywały się 48 lat temu * Archie objawia posiadać Yanmę, Heracrosa i Flareona * Jun objawia posiadać Lavitara, który ma lękliwą naturę * Drew objawia, że posiada Jynxa ** Lucas informuje, że Jynx dawniej był Smoochumem * Volt objawia, że jego Kabuto ewoluował w Kabutopsa * Zespół R objawia się bohaterom po raz pierwszy od odcinka HS039 ** Zespół R objawia, że zmienił uniformy, jednak nie zostaje wyjaśnione dlaczego ** Zespół R zmienia motto * Doduo Lucasa ewoluuje w Dodrio ** Dodrio uczy się potrójnego ataku * Zespół R pierwszy raz nie błyska po potyczce z naszymi bohaterami * Toby i Zack opuszczają grupę, a Damian do niej dołącza Debiuty Pokemonów * Larvitar (Jun; debiut) * Jynx (Drew'a; debiut) * Dodrio (Lucasa; ewoluował; debiut) * Charizard (debiut) * Heracross (Archiego) * Yanma (Archiego) * Flareon (Archiego) * Kabutops (Volta) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' * Jasmine *'Zack' *'Drew' *'Damian' *'Volt' *'Jun' *'Archie' *'Toby' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Siostra Joy' *'Pan Contesta' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Gilbert' *'Gabriela' *'Ramona' *'Mieszkańcy Olivine' *'Koordynatorzy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Dodrio *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Magnemite' (Cassidy) * Onix (Butcha) *'Kabutops' (Volta) *'Alakazam' (Volta) *'Umbreon' (Volta) *'Smoochum' (Lucasa) *'Doduo' (Lucasa; przed ewolucją) * Dodrio (Lucasa; ewoluował; debiut) * Larvitar (Jun; debiut) * Espeon (Jun) * Umbreon (Jun) * Heracross (Archiego) * Yanma (Archiego) * 'Flareon (Archiego) * 'Jynx (Drew'a) * Sunflora (Drew'a) * Charizard (Ramony; dwa; debiut) * Golduck (Misty) * Bellossom (Gabrieli) * Growlithe (Gabrieli) * Gloom (Gilberta) * Squirtle (Gilberta)